


Peeping Rhett

by chronicallyilltrashcan



Series: Adventures in Mythical ot4 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Mythical ot4, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Vaginal Sex, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyilltrashcan/pseuds/chronicallyilltrashcan
Summary: Rhett knew the right thing to do was to turn around quick and leave and pretend he was never there. But he was frozen to the spot, mesmerized by the two beautiful people and their actions before him.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Christy Neal
Series: Adventures in Mythical ot4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Peeping Rhett

It was a warm Monday in May when Rhett decided to stop by Link’s house unannounced. They were supposed to have this 4 day weekend off from work to spend time with their wives, each respective couple having spent Friday through Sunday together at separate resorts, with plans for a double date at Rhett’s house Monday evening. Jessie had reluctantly left earlier that morning to run important errands and gather groceries for dinner tonight, even though Rhett would much rather be taking advantage of a childless house, but Jessie promised they would fool around once she was back and that night’s dinner was simmering in the crockpot. 

Rhett didn’t tag along with his wife, because lately it had been nearly impossible for either Rhett or Link to go anywhere in public without being recognized. Rhett didn’t always mind, but this weekend was supposed to just be about him and Jessie, and later with Link and Christy as well. He didn’t wanna have to put on his internet persona in a Target on a Monday for some random person who “used to be a fan”. 

So instead he opted to pop over to Link’s place to hang out. He didn’t necessarily wanna do anything specific, he just wanted company. They had long ago abandoned pre-visit phone calls or text messages as the two families gradually morphed into one, each parental figure with a key and passcode to the other couple’s house. So Rhett had no reservations pulling up besides Link’s car and strolling up the walk to his house. 

As he approached the porch, he noticed the front blinds of the living room were wide open, which wasn’t an uncommon sight. What was an uncommon sight, however, was Link bent naked over his couch, with an equally naked Christy writhing underneath him. Rhett froze on the walk as his mind processed the scene before him;  _ oh my god, they’re fucking. They’re fucking in broad daylight with the blinds wide open. Are they crazy?  _

In reality Rhett shouldn’t be that surprised. Things he had picked up on hinted to Link being a bit of an exhibitionist. As their relationship had recently turned intimate, there were even more signs. But it still came as a shock to see the reality right before him. 

Rhett knew the right thing to do was to turn around quick and leave and pretend he was never there. But he was frozen to the spot, mesmerized by the two beautiful people and their actions before him. 

He snuck closer to the window, moving to stand flush against the house next to the window, where he thought he couldn’t be seen. Rhett was aware his mouth was gaping and his breathing was rapid and fuck, he was hard. 

Link was draped over Christy, one leg fully resting on the couch and the other leg on the floor, and his flexing calf muscle showed he was using this position for leverage. Christy’s legs were fully wrapped around his waist and she was practically bent in half, her knees almost by her ears. And Link was absolutely pounding into her, thrusting and rolling his hips, as Christy’s nails dug into his back. Rhett could see they both had their mouths agape, and he imagined the moans and pants falling from their lips. And when Link moved his head from above Christy’s to suck at her breasts, Rhett practically fainted. He pressed his palm against his hardness for some relief, groaning at the pleasure. Unfortunately for Rhett, Christy turned her head to her right as Link went to nibble at the left side of her neck, and looked right out the window and spotted Rhett, who wasn’t as hidden as he had thought. 

Rhett’s mind was so cloudy with lust he didn’t notice when Christy spotted him, and wasn’t aware of her alerting Link to their audience until Link stilled and locked eyes with him through the window. Link was still for a beat before getting to his feet and heading towards the front door. 

_ Fuck!  _

Rhett turned to retreat to his car, determined to deal with this later, when Link had had a chance to cool down from the obvious anger he felt at Rhett peeping on them. But before he could make it down the walk, Link was flinging the door open and grabbing Rhett by the arm, using his newfound strength to pull him into the house. 

Rhett suddenly found himself inside, the door closed behind him, which Link’s hand on his chest, pressing him against it. It didn’t go unnoticed by Rhett that Link was still stark naked and hard, but he definitely noticed the fire in Link’s eyes. 

“What the fuck Rhett? You come over here for a free show?” Link spat, eyebrows knit in anger. Christy came up behind him with her arms crossed over her breasts, but Rhett couldn’t read any anger or scandal on her face. 

“I...I’m s-sorry I just came over to see if you wanna hang out and saw you two and-“ 

“And you decided to be a peeping Tom?” Link questioned, considerably less anger behind his words than before.

Rhett just blushed hard, not knowing what to say, his eyes falling to the floor beyond Link. But instead of yelling at him or throwing him out like Rhett expected, Link leaned into him on his toes, lips ghosting the shell of Rhett’s ear. 

“You liked what you saw, didn’t you? Couldn’t help yourself. Just had to watch….had to be a bad boy…” Link punctuated his point by biting Rhett’s ear, drawing a whimper from him. Link reached down and palmed Rhett’s cock through his joggers, and could feel the damp spot on his front. 

“Mmmmm you really did like it, didn’t you?” Link purred as he caressed him. Rhett could only respond with a whine that became a groan when he met Christy’s eyes over Link’s shoulder, and could see a wickedness there that he had never seen before. “If you wanted a show, why didn’t you just say so?” 

Suddenly Link was pulling him again, this time towards the armchair across from the couch, and pushing him down on it. Link grabbed Rhett’s neck and forced him to meet his flaming blue eyes. “You’re gonna sit there, and you’re gonna play with yourself for me while I finish fucking my wife on what was supposed to be our day. And you’re not allowed to cum until both of us have, got it?” Link growled, and Rhett swore he coulda cum untouched right then and there. They had been having sex for a little while now, and had even entertained the notion of something like this occurring. They had dreamed up the perfect fantasy foursome with their wives, having gotten each other off more than once on descriptions of what they wanted. 

“I said, do you understand?” Link blurted again, his hand lightly squeezing Rhett’s throat. Rhett was dizzy with lust and could only nod in affirmation, before Link released him. “Good boy”. 

Link moved to pull Christy back to their previous spot on the couch, and Rhett quickly released his leaking cock from its confines, squeezing himself to regain some control over his own arousal. Christy laid back with her head at the arm of the couch and her legs spread, and Link settled himself between them, his head at her stomach and hands pushing her thighs apart, his thumbs pushing her lips apart. “Christy was so close before  _ you _ interrupted us, weren’t you baby?” 

“God yes, please Link, please make me cum” 

Rhett had never heard Christy in the throes of pleasure before, and the sound of her sex-wracked voice made his dick twitch in his hand. 

Link smirked up at his wife, before turning his attention back to his other lover. “Don't you dare stop watching us. And don’t you dare stop touching yourself” Link growled, before diving between Christy’s legs. 

“Ooooohhhhh yes Link, yes. That’s so fucking good. Lick me good baby” she cried out, her southern accent making her dirty talk even sexier, if that was even possible. 

Link dropped Christy’s right leg and her foot rested on the floor, and Rhett realized he now could clearly see Link’s tongue working on her pussy just below her trimmed pubes. Rhett’s hand was a blur on his cock, and he didn’t hold back his whimpers and groans. 

Link glanced over at him to make sure Rhett was still abiding by his rule, and when he saw Rhett desperately stroking himself, he smirked and worked his tongue harder. He knew exactly what to do to make Christy scream, and soon she was back on the edge again. He could tell by her fingers gripping his hair and her foot digging into his shoulder. Link swirled his tongue over her clit one last time and her body tensed around him, moaning “I’m gonna cum” before tumbling over the edge. 

Link wasted no time in moving back up her body, kissing her so she could taste herself, which earned a rather loud moan from Rhett. He broke away from her to look over at Rhett, taking a minute to soak in his wrecked features. 

By this point Rhett’s jogger’s were pushed down past his knees, his right hand stroking his aching and dripping cock, while his left fondled and squeezed his balls. He was writhing and whimpering, and his hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead. It was exactly what Link was hoping to see. 

Link bent and gave each of Christy’s nipples a lick and bite, before pushing her to roll over to her stomach. She knew instantly what he wanted and positioned herself on her hands and knees, arching her back and pushing her ass in the air towards him. Link wasted no time in sinking into her pussy while making intense eye contact with Rhett, groaning louder than usual. 

“Fuck baby, so fucking tight…” he moaned, eyes still fixed on Rhett, and began to roll his hips as his hands grabbed hers. Rhett was absolutely wrecked, fire coursing through his veins, the desperate need to cum coiled tight in his belly. The pleasure was so intense, and with every moan and dirty praise from the couple in front of him, he tumbled a little closer to the edge. 

Link was back to the desperate pace he was at before, the sound of skin slapping skin driving Rhett crazy. He could see Link’s cock disappearing into Christy with every thrust, could see her wetness on him. The smell of their sex and his own self sex mixed in his nostrils and made him absolutely wild. He felt so primal, so animalistic, sitting there in full view of his best friend and his wife desperately getting himself off to the sight of them fucking. Rhett had to grit his teeth and concentrate hard to keep himself from cumming, and when he heard Christy cry out as her pleasure crested, tears fell from his eyes at the effort of not cumming. 

Thankfully for Rhett, Christy’s orgasm pushed Link to the brink of his orgasm, and with a curse he pulled out from his wife and moved to stand in front of Rhett, who was practically a puddle in their armchair. “Get on your knees” he growled, his fist a vice on his throbbing cock. Rhett complied without a second thought, holding Link’s intense eye contact the entire time. Link turned him 90 degrees, so Christy could see both of them from the couch. 

As soon as Rhett was in position, Link was in his mouth, the taste of Christy and the taste of Link combining on his tongue and making him groan, his own hand still working desperately on his cock. Link was normally gentle with him, but not now. It was obvious Link was punishing Rhett for peeping, his hand gripping the back of Rhett’s neck to hold him in place as he fucked into his mouth. 

“Yeah baby, take my load, that’s it, fuck I’m gonna cum….” 

Link abruptly pulled out and Rhett sputtered and gasped for breath, and after a beat Link grabbed Rhett’s amber curls, tilted his head back, and came in thick, white ropes over Rhett’s blotchy and tear-streaked face. Link moaned loudly as his cock twitched with release over Rhett’s features, and as soon as the first rope of cum hit Rhett’s face, he came with a scream at Link’s feet. Link slapped his cock on Rhett’s face a few times before pushing back into his mouth a bit, Rhett suckling his softening cock gently and licking up his cum before Link withdrew from him completely. 

When Rhett opened his eyes, Link was looking at him fondly with a blissed our expression, and he noticed out of his periphery that Christy had been fingering herself the entire time. Link bent down and kissed him slowly, tasting his own cum on Rhett’s lips. 

Link stood back up and smiled, before sauntering over to Christy on the couch, who sat up and smiled at her husband. Link took her hand and pulled her to stand, while Rhett was still a mess on the floor, unable to fully process what had just happened. 

“Come on, big guy let’s go” Link said to him, and Rhett looked at him with confusion. “W-where?” 

Link walked back over to him and took his hand to pull him to stand and wrap his arms around Rhett’s waist to steady him. “To come get cleaned up and cuddle. And you can call Jessie and tell her to just bring take out. Maybe tonight we can do what we’ve been talking about” Link said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a wink, before turning to head upstairs with Christy, Rhett quickly following. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic posted but then deleted it in a fit of self destruction but i'm better now so here it is
> 
> come find me on tumblr @chronicallyilltrashcan


End file.
